It Just Feels So Good
by phantales
Summary: AU: Dan and Phil are actually open about their relationship. Dan gets inspired during a radio show. {Basically this entire thing is smut, sorry}


**A/N:** To be honest, this title isn't that relevant but because Misery Business is one of the many things that inspired this fic, that's happening. I hope you all enjoy this because it's basically my second debut into the phanfiction community and I'm really excited about it! Also, thank you all so much for the positive words about Would You Rather, every single view, review, favourite and alert means the absolute world to me and has inspired me so much. Okay this has been a long author's note bye xoxo Ven

* * *

"Misery Business, Paramore!" Dan announced.

Phil switched the audio to the song and turned to pin more fanart on the wall behind them. Dan turned to speak to one of his coworkers walking through the room, but quickly resumed searching for more requests.

"...just like you, looking as innocent as possible to get to who," he mouthed, in time with the song. "...they want and what they want, it's easy if you do it right..." Phil returned to his position beside Dan, distracting him momentarily. Dan turned to face him, and the two air-drummed in sync. They shared a smile, and Dan leaned over and pressed a kiss onto Phil's lips. He placed his hand on the small of Phil's back and turned back to their microphones.

"Misery Business, Paramore," Phil repeated, as the song drew to a close. Dan's wandering hand squeezed his ass, causing a rosy hue spread over Phil's cheeks. He introduced a new song and pulled off his headphones, allowing Dan to lean in and whisper, "bathroom as soon as we finish." Phil's eyes widened as his taller counterpart mumbled the invitation into his ear, turning to plant a kiss on his lips as acceptance.

* * *

Dan grabbed Phil's hand as they ran out of the studio, past the offices, to the bathrooms. Phil giggled as he caught sight of Dan's determined expression.

"Shh," Dan mumbled, silencing his companion. After several minutes of charging through the Radio 1 corridors, they reached the bathrooms. The door opened with a clang as Dan threw his body against the heavy barrier and pushed Phil into the remarkably clean bathroom. Phil's right hand was interlocked with Dan's, his left awkwardly hiding his crotch.

"C'mon, into this cubicle," Dan breathed.

"Dan!"

He shoved Phil into the cubicle furthest from the door, and locked them both inside. Phil's jeans were immediately down around his ankles. Dan dropped to his knees in front Phil, his hands busy pushing his boyfriend's boxers down past his knees. Phil's erection sprang free of the restricting material, instantly met by Dan's waiting lips.

The younger boy poked out his tongue and licked at the base of Phil's cock, bringing his tongue up to the head of his throbbing arousal. Phil let out a shaky moan of appreciation. Dan grinned cheekily, glancing up at Phil and taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Dan began to orally please his lover, his left hand coming up to pay attention to the length he could not take in his mouth.

Phil exhaled and tangled his fingers in Dan's hair, weakly guiding him. "Fuck, Dan."

Dan looked up at Phil once more and winked, beginning to hum. The new sensation vibrated through Phil's cock, going straight to the knot that was forming in his stomach.

The fingers on Dan's right hand began to fumble with his jeans, unzipping them and pushing down his briefs. He pulled away from Phil gently, standing up and pressing his front against the cubicle door. His pants fell to his ankles, indicating to Phil what his boyfriend's intentions were.

"Phil, c'mon."

The older boy came up behind Dan and slowly pushed his needy cock into him. Phil's lips traced Dan's neck, his teeth occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin. His hips began to roll, forcing his cock against Dan's prostate. A whine of pleasure escaped Dan's lips, his hand now taking hold of his own length, stroking in time to Phil's careful penetration.

As the need to climax grew inside him, Phil sped up his thrusts, subsequently slamming Dan against the door. Moans resonated throughout the otherwise empty room, invoking suspicion in the DJs walking through the halls. Phil's nails dug into Dan's hips as he helped Dan to move against him.

"I'm getting close," Dan panted, one hand still on his cock, the other holding him up against the painted wood.

Phil mumbled an incoherent response into Dan's neck, his pleasure almost at its peak. As he felt the first wave of orgasm creep up on him, he whispered, "inside?"

Dan nodded, his teeth sinking into his own lip, muffling his otherwise extremely enthusiastic sounds.

Phil thrust into Dan once more, spurting his seed into the trembling brown haired beauty. He rode out his orgasm, filling Dan with warm white liquid. Dan cried out as his stomach expanded to accommodate Phil's cum, releasing his own pent up frustration into his hand. He collapsed against the door with a sigh.

"You really couldn't wait til we got home?" Phil breathed. Dan responded with a nod, chuckling under his breath. Phil gently pulled out, allowing Dan to wipe off his hand on toilet paper and pull his pants up again. "C'mon, let's go home," he suggested, doing up his belt. "I have to repay you for, um," he cleared his throat nervously, "things."

Dan turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Things?"

"You'll see when we get home."


End file.
